Love, Lust and Hate
by princessbarb21
Summary: since I seem to have so much trouble finishing stories that I start, I decided to try a collection of Drabbles and short stories. This collection is based on different scenarios of the love, Lust and hate between Joey and Seto. Rating M to cover all ratings of this collection. Please read and review.Enjoy ;)
1. I hate how much I love you

Title: I Hate how much I love you

Rating: K+

The way they glared, snarled, and insulted each other, most would think they hated each other.

The way they venomously spoke to each other as they glared, radiated pure hatred.  
In this case, those close to them knew differently. The stubborn teens had too much pride and ego to tell the other how they truly felt. They both loved and hated each other, to a point no one knew what to do to with the stubborn teens.

In this particular school morning, as the blonde Joey wheeler and the brunet Seto Kaiba argued, Joey snapped. He just couldn't take it anymore, and yelled at the arrogant CEO, who froze, stunned into silence. He wasn't the only one, onlookers were so shocked, that if there was a cricket in the school you would hear it.

"I hate how much I fucking love you!"

The silence carried on for several more minutes, until the school bell rung,indicating they all had 10 minutes to get to class, before they would be served with a detention. Quickly grabbing their things for their morning classes, they all headed off , making it just before the second bell went.

When the teacher walked into Joey's class, she was surprised to see familiar blonde hair already there. Next thing she noticed was the unusual quietness of her class. Normally she would have to yell to tell her students to calm down and pay attention.

Cutting the tense silence, she started her student role.

But of course, Joey and Seto were not paying attention, they were too wrapped up in their own thoughts. The teacher called out their names several times ,still not gaining their attention. Sighing, she finished her role, then tried one last time, banging the role down hard on her desk, causing Joey to jump and Seto to snap to attention.

"Mr Kaiba, and Mr Wheeler,as much as I enjoy the Rare quietness from you two for a change, Whatever is going on for you both this morning, put it aside for your morning tea and lunch breaks. It's time to Pay attention"  
She then continued on with starting her first class of that morning, even though she knew Joey probably would lose his attention on the lesson anyway.


	2. Regret

Title: Regret  
Rating : M

The shit at home as well as the school had pushed him too far. Joey wasn't going to take this shit today. Seto Kaiba had gone too far this time, comparing Joey to his father, someone Joey swore to himself to never be like.

To be told he was just as worthless as his father and that he was just like him ,sent Joey into a silent rage no one saw coming. To top it off, to be told that he better get fixed so he could not breed anymore worthless street mutts into the world like his father, sent Joey completely out of control. Not even Setokaiba saw the attack coming.  
With out warning, Joey tackled the one he both loved and hated so much onto the hard corridor floor.

Once The multi billionaire had hit the corridor floor, it was all on. Punches were thrown, the bodies of the fighting teens rolled over onto each other, trying to top each other to win the fight. Joey's friends cried out for their friend to stop, but they didn't dare go near the scrapping teens. Their cries turned on deaf ears, and the scrap continued, until a strong male teacher managed to pull Joey off the arrogant asshole that was Seto Kaiba.

As soon as the two made eye contact again, Joey realized what he had done. The sadness in his eyes as the teacher pulled him away didn't go unnoticed by the brunet. There were so much pain and sorrow in them, that Seto now knew he regretted pushing the other teen so far.

He knew what he said was not true. He just snapped because he had his own pressures of his own life. He knew he had to push aside his ego and pride to fix this. He didn't mean the things he said to the blond teen, he just happened to get on his nerves more than usual lately, because he kept invading the Ceo's dreams. He knew he had a thing for the blond, and he wanted to let out his frustrations, but saying what he said was uncalled for.

Admitting to himself that he was in the wrong, was one of the hardest things he ever did, now admitting it to the blonde that plagued his thoughts late at night while trying to sleep would be the hardest.

He glared at all the students around, making sure they knew that this was not to go outside this school. They all knew not to , simply because Seto Kaiba could get them into serious trouble. They all went back to grab their books for classes that morning and headed off, while Seto went to his private bathroom to clean up.


	3. No one messes with him but me

Title: No one messes with him but me

Rating: T

The morning seemed like every other Monday morning, as Seto kaiba sat in his limo on the way to domino high school. Except it wasn't. The weekend was a nightmare. Apparently one of his ex-employees that he had fired months ago, decided to claim that he sexually harassed His daughter. She, of course went along with it. Reporters were everywhere, outside his mansion gates, outside Kaiba corp, and now, most likely school. There was even footage of 3 police officers arresting him and footage of him being forcefully pushed into the holding cells.

He sighed, closing his eyes, as he rubbed his temples in frustration.  
He knew when he got to school, Reporters weren't the only thing he had to worry about. There would be students trying to get on tv and speak about him as if they knew him.

Of course, he could have stayed away from school until the whole ordeal blew over, but he knew that would be being a coward. No Kaiba was a coward.

By the time he had arrived, he wasn't surprised to see reporters and a crowd, but what he didn't expect was Yugi and the rest of the geek squad, trying to stop their friend Joey from beating his ex-employee to a pulp. He ignored the flashing of cameras and Reporters rapidly asking him questions, as he got out of the limo. He headed straight over to the fight as his bodyguards held the reporters at bay.

Pulling Joey off his ex-employee, he restrained him face first on the ground, straddling him so he couldn't escape. This gave the teachers a chance to help the guy. Not that he deserved the help, but Seto didn't want to look suspicious if he let Joey beat him to a pulp.

"Money bags get off me! I'm going to pound his face in!" Joey growled, wincing as he tried to squirm free.

"Wheeler Calm down, I'm sure you don't want to face murder charges!" Seto stated, knowing the blond would not want this.  
Joey froze at this, and slowly relaxed, not showing any signs of wanting to fight.  
Once the guy was loaded into an ambulance, Seto got off Joey and let him go.

Seto, really didn't blame Joey, he wanted punch that lying smug face in himself. Though, he wasn't going to give into the temptation, It would just make himself look worse.

Unfortunately, the Media's cameras, recorded it all, so it was very likely this was all over the news. He really wasn't too impressed about getting the whole fight broadcasted all over the news.

Not wanting to stick around, Seto sent a heated glare at the group from the media, and strode off into the school building.

He had school to attend to after all, though he didn't really need to go, but he wanted to set an example for his little brother Mokuba. If Mokuba had to go to school so did he, it was only fair after all.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU ALL LOOKING AT" Joey suddenly shouted at the students and Media, as he got up storming into the school building as well .

Oh yes, Seto and Joey may fight, but Joey is protective of the Ceo, no one messed the brunet but him. And in his own way, Seto over Joey, otherwise he would have not of stopped the furious blond. Not that Seto would admit that, using his I didn't want to look worse if I didn't stop him as a cover up.


	4. Kaiba corp Artist

Title: Kaiba corp artist

Rating :K+

Seto kaiba was about to walk into the art room, when he is met with a sight of Joey wheeler drawing. He snorted at the thought, the mutts definition of drawing would probably be unidentifiable lines on paper, that looked like scribble. He was about to say something but he was cut off before he could utter a word.

" I wouldn't disturb him while he's drawing" Tristan warned from one of the tables not far from the blond. Yugi and the others nodded in agreement, but the stubborn brunet Ceo did not listen. He was about to retort when Joey suddenly yelled " Fuck I'm never going to get this right!"he buried his face in his hands in frustration. He then ripped the page out of the sketching pad and screwed it up slightly throwing it behind him in a huff, not realizing he just threw it at the Ceo, bouncing off his head onto the floor.

"Watch where you throw mutt, now lets see what you are barking about" He glared at the blonde as said blond froze, but Seto picked up the offending screwed up the paper and smoothed It out before the blond could stop him. He was surprised to see himself and his dragon blue eyes, staring clearly back up at him. For someone that seemed to be stupid, he sure had some real talent. Without thinking twice, The brunet surprised himself with what came out of his mouth. He needed an artist to do some work for Kaiba Corp, but he had a hard time finding someone trust worthy to take the job. Although he would never admit it,he knew the blonde knew how to keep secrets and would not give out information he wasn't supposed to. The blonde hid enough secrets about his home life from his friends for the brunet to know he could keep a secret well.  
"Wheeler, it seems for someone with a brain like yours, you have some actual talent that I could use ,since I am having trouble finding a person for the job, think you could do it well enough?"

He had his usual unreadable expression on, but that didn't prevent the shock that both Joey's friends and Joey himself felt. The brunet sighed and rolled his eyes. " Look,I need someone I know Mokuba is safe with ,since it was his Idea, as much a I don't like the idea of having you loose in my building, I know you aren't out to harm Mokuba to get at me." Joey quickly thought about it, he needed a job, and he knew it was hard for moneybags to even admit as much as he had. As much as he thought working for Kaiba was going to be disastrous , he quickly ignored to and came to a decision since he didn't want him to lose patience and tell him to forget it. "Alright Kaiba, I'll work for you on one condition, you stop calling me a mutt"  
Seto expected there would be conditions, but he didn't expect for there to be only one. It seem fair enough, he'd just refer to the blond as Wheeler instead of mutt, since he called him wheeler almost as much as he called him mutt. He nodded, turning on his heal with only a few businesses like words. " Meet me 5 minutes after everyone is gone after school, if you want a ride " with that said, before Joey could reply, the brunet was already gone. He had taken the picture Joey drew with him too.

Yes they fought a lot and the blond annoyed Seto more than most, but he still trusted him enough to allow him to work for him. Joey was after all the most loyal person he knew other than his brother Mokuba. Though deep own inside, the arrogant rich asshole had feelings for the blonde that he wouldn't admit to anyone, even his little brother. He couldn't help but inwardly smile at getting to see a different side of the blond and looked forward to getting to know him for someone other than a blond idiot. A side to him not even his friends got to see.


	5. Tension

Title:Tension

Rating: M - Contains, swearing, violence and sexual themes

* * *

Tension. There were different types of tension. There were bitter angry I'm going to kill you tension, then there is I want to fuck you right now where we are tension.

Currently for our favorite brunet and blonde teens, it was both. They are alone, and leaving these two alone is a bad Idea. Their bickering earlier had gotten them both detention. They were locked into the detention room , forced to tolerate each others presence.

Glaring daggers at each other, not a word is spoken. They just stood there glaring , daring the other to make a move. Joey couldn't believe how turned on this made him, despite how angry he is. He wasn't stupid ,he knew the brunet had his sick sadistic ways of getting off, and that was fighting or arguing with him. It seemed logical, since the brunet CEO ignored all the other students except for him and the rest of what the brunet called the geek squad. He picked on Joey the most, so it was a give away that he got off on winding him up and fighting him.

It had taken some time to work it out, but Joey wasn't going to miss out on the sexy bastard's sadistic form of foreplay. Joey had come to enjoy it too, but this time, Joey wanted more, and wanted to put his theory to the test.

It is now or never, since he might not get another opportunity like this again. He tackled the brunet, which in turn only smirked, and flipped them over once he had hit the carpeted floor. Joey wasn't going to wait to see what the brunet was going to do next, so it begun.

They rolled on to each other, trying to top each other to pin the other down. Soon punches were thrown, and the sexual tension between them grew. Finally Joey manages to pin the brunet, grinning down at him as he purposely pressed himself against the CEO's groin, causing Joey's grin to grow wider, once the brunet sucked in a breath to keep from groaning.

" Just as I suspected , you get off fighting with me Kaiba."

"So you figured me out, I don't see you being against it either" To prove his point he pressed upward, causing Joey to slightly gasp.

" You can't deny that you like it wheeler, your body language says otherwise" while the blonde was distracted, the sexy brunet bastard flipped them again, leaning down to whisper in Joey's ear.

"The thing is, do you have the balls to do anything about it" The tone sent a pleasurable shiver to run through his body, making the brunet asshole to smirk, as he leaned back up, only to be yanked down by his uniform shirt into a fiery kiss. Now of course the CEO would enjoy this, he loved it when the blonde is all fired up and feisty.

He bit down on the others lip so he could slip his tongue in, starting a tongue battle for dominance. Joey didn't mind this, and boldly threaded his fingers into the brunet's hair, gripping it tightly, as he fought back with his tongue. All too soon though, they had to pull back for air, looking into each others lust filled eyes as they spoke.

"Ya damn sexy bastard , you 're such a fucking tease"_  
_"You are the biggest tease wheeler"

" Just fuck me already bastard "

" Oh I plan to,be careful what you wish for wheeler , you might just get it."

With hat said, the sexy brunet kissed him fiercely ,before pulling back, wasting no time as he worked on the blonde's uniform trousers . He took them and the blonde's boxers off in one swift movement, as Joey had raised is the hips. He smirked , pleased that the blonde wasn't going to make things any harder.

They couldn't waste time , as they only had so much time before detention would be over. While The CEO unzipped his own uniform pants, Joey removed their school shirts , tossing them aside and the brunet pulled his hardened member from out of his boxer briefs. He didn't remove his pants or boxer briefs, just in case this took longer than planned. He positioned Joey and himself , looking down into Joey's warm glazed over chocolate brown eyes.

"There is not time for prep, can you handle that?"

At this, the blonde blushed, avoiding eye contact . " Ya don't have to worry about that"

Having no time to question the blonde, the Sexy Brunet kissed him fiercely and deeply , as he slammed into the blushing blonde, immediately getting his answer to his unasked question. It seemed the blonde had been pleasuring himself at some point earlier. By the pleasure filled cry that escaped into his mouth from the blonde, he had hit his prostate dead on. Smirking in the kiss, he wasted no time and started a fast rough pace, pounding said prostate repeatedly. The groans and cries of pleasure were muffled by their kiss, as they couldn't risk being heard. They breathed through their noses, sharing a passionate tongue war as they moved in rhythm, getting closer and closer to the edge of ecstasy. All too soon, but much appreciated since they had little time, they reached their peak and spiraled over the edge of ecstasy, crying out into each other mouths as they did so.

Pulling back from their kiss, they panted as they looked at each other, catching their breath before the brunet pulled out and collapsed next to the blonde, then proceeded to put himself away, then zipped his zip of his uniform trousers.

Joey grabbed some wipes from his bag, then started cleaning his mess off of the CEO's abdomen without hesitation, then passed him his shirt. He would of licked it off, but he didn't want to turn the sexy bastard on again, as tempting as it was.

The brunet didn't protest, he was actually pleased that the blonde considered cleaning him first. He took his shirt and put it back on, as Joey then proceeded to clean himself up quickly.

He put the used wipes into a plastic bag then in his bag to dispose of them later. Joey wasn't stupid enough to dispose them in the bin here, where they could be found. He quickly dressed, seeing that they had only ten minutes before the teacher would let them out , when he looked at the clock. They were both silent until the sound of the door being unlocked caught their attention and they both got up.

"Mr Kaiba, Mr Wheeler, you both may go now, I hope you two will learn not to fight in the future " The teacher told them sternly, as she opened the door, only to sigh seeing the new forming bruises. Said brunet and blonde said nothing, as they left the room , going their separate ways without a word.

What they didn't realize, was that Joey had missed one of the wipes, but the teacher didn't notice as she locked up the room for the night and left.


End file.
